The present invention relates to an interior structure of a vehicle, and in particular, relates to an interior structure of a vehicle which comprises a curtain airbag device arranged inside a roof trim.
Conventionally, an interior structure of a vehicle which comprises a curtain airbag device equipped with a curtain airbag which inflates so as to cover a side window of the vehicle for protecting a passenger seated in a front seat or a rear seat in a vehicle side collision is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-314786, for example. In such an interior structure of a vehicle with the curtain airbag device, it is preferable that the longitudinal length of the curtain airbag be set to be long in order to protect the passenger securely.
However, if the longitudinal length of the curtain airbag is properly long, it may be necessary that a rear end portion of the curtain airbag is positioned rearwardly or inside a relatively-hard rear pillar. Herein, in case of positioning the rear end portion of the curtain airbag rearwardly, the rear end portion of the curtain airbag may improperly interfere with a shock absorbing member, such as a head impact to protect a passenger's head in the vehicle side collision, which is arranged above the pillar trim. Further, in case the rear end portion of the curtain airbag is located inside the rear pillar, the curtain airbag needs to inflate deforming (pushing) the hard rear pillar. Accordingly, the airbag's inflation function may be deteriorated.